


Cold Room, Warm Hearts

by AzzleDazzle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzleDazzle/pseuds/AzzleDazzle
Summary: Jyn prefers her room to be ice cold and her bed empty when she’s sleeping.But Cassian.Cassian makes her not care quite so much.





	Cold Room, Warm Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahahaa I should be working on my other :)))))))))))))))))))
> 
> This was just something I felt I needed to get out, please by nice to meeeeeee...

Jyn prefers her room to be ice cold when she’s sleeping. Bodhi has complained multiple times about it when he’s forced to crash on her floor, claiming he sees meat hooks from her ceiling and has icicles hanging from his nose the next morning. Jyn always pointedly tells him that he’s welcome to not sleep in her room, which usually shuts him up. It’s cold, but it’s peacefully quiet the way other places are not.

Cold is the only way to sleep, and certainly not with someone else in the bed with her. She moves in her sleep and she does like the way her pillow and blankets smell like anyone else. It puts an itch under her skin and a desperate need to wash everything. Her bed should smell like her.

But Cassian.

Cassian makes her not care quite so much about the smell of another person on her sheets. She finds she doesn’t mind falling asleep with his arms wrapped around her, his warm front pressed against her back. It’s not even a sexual thing; there’s just something comforting about Cassian that Jyn never thought she’d find in anyone since her parents were taken from her. He’s there to help her through nightmares, to hold her when things become too much, to share his pain with her when he needs to. She finds she  _ wants _ to share his pain.

Their bedsharing becomes more over time, small steps that mean a lot to both of them. They’re scared and they’re hurting in so many ways that neither knows how to fix, they’re trying to be everything the rebellion needs while clinging to each other through the fear and pain.

Fear. 

Pain.

That’s all that’s left during the days, during the nights, but for brief moments where there is nothing but them, Jyn and Cassian, Cassian and Jyn, hiding from the world under a few thin blankets, sticking cold toes against warm legs, gentle teasing about the silliest of things, and a love so warm that even Bodhi’s continued jokes about meat lockers melt away like ice in the sun.


End file.
